USA/Canada Border Crossing
The USA/Canada Border Crossing '''was an identification center at the US/Canada border. It was located between A-15 and I-87 at the border. On both sides, immigration and customs facilities exist for travelers in all vehicles going through the border. This center was playable at UD: Noyan on A-15. This was the first border crossing of its kind in the Ultimate Driving Universe, as well as the only international border crossing. It was exclusive to UD: Noyan and existed similar to the real-life Lacolle facility (St-Bernard-de-Lacolle, QC- Champlain, NY). With xxdebilexx's departure from the UDU, no new crossings are planned and Noyan sadly closed on November 1, 2018. A service road from the U.S. side (likely linking to a road from the U.S.) can also be seen. Parking on the Canadian side can be accessed via QC 202 and turning west of the A-15 southbound entrance for Chemin de la Frontiere (Border Rd.). Lanes Cars and buses used the main lanes by staying on A-15 or I-87 (depending on the direction of travel). You would be required to stop at the stop line before entering the lane. if a vehicle was in front of you, you had to wait until the vehicle ahead cleared the lane before proceeding. The left lane in both directions was for light vehicles with NEXUS travelers only. These signs were clearly marked on approach to the border. The far right lane was for buses only and at the entrance to the gates, you would see a sign saying "all buses keep right" as their passengers would need to pass through customs facilities in real life on foot. An unloading facility exists prior to the entry point while a loading area exists just past the booth. However, in the UDU, players that had a light vehicle may use any lane except for the bus lane. '''Note: RVs would use the bus lane when crossing. For heavy trucks crossing in both directions, drivers would use a separate three-lane truck facility, accessed by following the truck route off the freeway. As with cars, buses, and RVs, trucks had to follow the same procedures when crossing. A fee was charged (as with a normal toll booth) to cross the border. Vehicles using the NEXUS, bus or general lanes will be charged $10 to cross while the truck lanes will cost $80 per crossing. This applies on both sides to enter/exit the US. The Free Tolls pass could be used as well. Canadian Border At the Canadian Border, there were two sections (just like the US border) that are separate for truckers, as well as a normal route for other players. At the Canadian Border, there was a small building for the Immigration offices and a small parking area for Cars that got pulled over. At the side of the building, facing the US, there was a Canada sign. The Canadian Border had a total of 9 lanes. 6 for citizens and 3 for truckers. The citizen area had 1 NEXUS lane, 3 Normal lanes, and 2 Bus lanes. US Border The US Border had a total of 11 lanes. 8 for citizens and 3 for truckers. The citizen area had 1 NEXUS lane, 4 Normal lanes, and 3 Bus lanes. Tips * You could not exceed the speed limit near the border. If you do drove too fast, you would likely hit the toll gates and risk getting your vehicle stuck. After the car mesh update on March 18, 2018, you would not get stuck in the toll gates. * Players that owned the police gamepass and dot gamepass role-played as border services at this facility. You would expect delays when crossing, especially northbound into Canada. Some of the lanes were blocked depending on the scenario and this would contribute to wait times. Furthermore, you would be questioned at the border. ** If you did not wish to RP, then it was recommended to use the truck route as it generally would not have police players occupying it, or use another lane. Border service RPs tend to occur in the NEXUS lane. However, role-players sometimes were present at the truck lanes. * You would be arrested at the border if you have a higher bounty level, especially duringana RP. You had to clear all bounty before crossing. Did you know this about the border crossing? * The border crossing was sometimes "closed" by police players when doing a presidential order or event. However, this was not allowed as it blocked traffic from coming throughout the border. Gallery Category:Major Locations in the UDU Category:Major Buildings in the UDU